Passion - English version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Sequel of "CrabtreeMania" season 8. Wrote March 2015. Translation of " Passion"


_Passion_

Title: Passion

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Julia, Emily, Lillian and William.

Category: Romance

Ratings: T

Summary: Sequel of "CrabtreeMania" season 8. Wrote March 2015. Translation of " Passion"

Disclaimer: The series is not mine, I do not touch any money for this story, it all comes to the Murdoch team, I'm borrowing the characters.

* * *

 _Being one of those who deplore a lack of passion, attention, tenderness, between William and Julia since their return from New York, I wanted to write this. Because I think it is not because their relationship went into a phase of "Respect" and "Maturity" they have to stop to prove that they love. So yes, this may be a bit "too much" for the series. But the idea is there. With everything they've gone through to get here, I think asking a little more "relationship" between them on the screen, it's not too much to ask! I hope this little one-shot like it!_

* * *

The two young women were sitting on the office floor for many minutes already, laughing.

-One more drink Emily ? Julia threw showing her the bottle of whiskey.

-We have almost finished it, laughed the young woman, that is why it is so hot.

Julia did not answer and she laughs shyly serving the rest of amber liquid in their glasses. They brushed against them and immediately she drank the rest in one go. Julia then closed her eyes, resting her head against the foot of the desk. She sighed deeply and it was at that moment that the Doctor Grace asked her the question about what she though from weeks.

-Julia, she said softly, can I ask you a question?

She looked at her smiling and she nodded simply, thus prompting her to continue.

-How ... How are you?

-I am fine Emily, the young woman replied, laughing, why it would not?

-I mean, how are you really? Insisted the young woman by plunging her eyes into hers.

Julia then felt her eyes fathom, as if she could read her, as if she could see that she was lying to her, that she was lying.

-I am your friend, Emily continued, you can tell me everything.

-You are adorable, but I ...

-It is your job?

-The case I deal right now is a little hard, I admit, but I've had worse.

-Detective Murdoch?

-No, I ... Julia sighed again and bit her lips to speak again, it makes some time that William and I ... we distance. I know this is normal, as the euphoria of the past honeymoon, passion fall back. But after all we've been through and endured to be together, I thought it would be longer than this, dammit! He hardly touches me and I want him to do, William was always so passionate. Even when we were not married, he always kissed me passionately. And pfiouuu nothing.

-Detective Murdoch? Emily threw raising an eyebrow. With passion?

-Do not trust his attitude, Emily, Julia grumbled, William can be spirited, enterprising and ... perfect, Julia sighed, closing her eyes, if only he still took the time to undress me and make love to me wildly on the floor of our bedroom, she said in a hard voice.

She locked eyes with Emily who did not dare say anything, do not imagine for one second that the man she knew as stoic in all circumstances could prove to be an insatiable man, passionate and fiery.

-Can be ... ventured the young woman, you should you take things in hand.

-That is the point Emily , retorted Julia, I take the lead each time. The few times and it is he who initiates our lovemaking it is because I use my charm, I played with my hair, stroked my neck. But we're married now, he should know make the first move.

-What do you want?

-That he enters the room where I am, push me against the wall and that we make love there, standing in the middle of our bedroom, or living room, or office. Just once.

-He respect you too much for that, murmured the young woman.

-I know, sighed Julia, but just once, she continued in a pleading voice.

Emily chuckled and looked at the clock that stood in front of them before Julia spoke again.

-We should leave, she said regretfully, William will worry about not see me coming and Lillian must expect you.

At this first name, Emily looked at Julia, feeling her heart to leap in her chest and the air fail her. But the smile that Julia addressed to her reassured her and her friend put her hand on hers few seconds.

-Do you believed that I did not know? This can be seen. Your eyes, your gestures, I learned from your encounter.

-We try not to show it, replied Emily, we are two women, and you know what society thinks of it.

-I know, Julia replied with a shrug, but if you're happy that's the gist. You know I do not care what society thinks.

They exchanged a look, then a smile, and they finally rose up, holding on to the office not to fall as their heads make her fell bad. Emily took her things and thus, arm in arm, they left the morgue of an even uncertain. Once in the street, each climbed into a carriage, bringing them home and the person they loved and awaited them.

* * *

When the door of the apartment of Dr. Grace closed behind her, it took only seconds for her to push Lillian against the wall. She met her gaze, a second just before she kisses her passionately, before her hands travel over her body.

-Emily?

-I need some passion Lillian, sighed the young woman on her lips before using again to take a long, deep kiss.

* * *

Julia closed the door of the suite quietly. The light from the living room showed her that her husband was already there. She turned the key in the lock and she took a few steps to enter the room. She saw him on the sofa, deep in the copy of the Toronto Gazette dated that morning. Dinner was ready on the table, but she gave him a glance. She then walked to her husband who immediately lowered his newspaper to see stand before him. She smiled and then walked to the gramophone she set out. Then she turned to William again. Very slowly, she opened the buttons of her jacket. She withdrew it. Her fingers undid the buttons of her shirt, revealing her corset. She dropped her shirt on the ground, without leaving the gaze of William.

-Julia, what are you doing?

-If you do not know is that I am really bad at it William, Julia replied softly swaying from left to right.

She turned her back, gently opened her skirt she slipped on the floor and William also felt his throat tighten, his heart accelerate, the desire rising. He did not know why Julia was undressing in front of him so, but he liked it. He could not take his eyes off her body that bared by the second. He saw undo the laces of her corset that fell on the floor and he looked forward to each curve. She got off her bloomers who had covered up knees. Soon after, her white shirt followed her to the floor and stood there naked in front of him. He looked up her hands behind her back to undo her hair rippled over her skin. The paper fell to the floor and he just straightened to catch her by the hips and draw against him. He closed his eyes, and he placed a tender kiss in the hollow of her back, on her buttock. He looked up at her and Julia closed her eyes in turn, smiling broadly. Still feeling the hands of her husband on her skin, she turned slowly. They met their gaze and slowly he spread her thighs, pulling her against him to force her to sit astride his lap. She simply obeys smiling and when the thumb William slipped on her breast, he captured her lips to kiss languorously.

-You drank? He grumbled away just to meet her eyes.

-No matter.

-It matter, you drink ... a lot lately Julia.

-Oh, so you've noticed?

-Of course I've noticed, answered William, and I ...

-Not now Murdoch, interrupted Julia, placing her index finger on his lips to cut, now I want my husband to make love to me, here on this sofa. That he takes me passionately ... that he loves me, sighed Julia on his lips without leaving his eyes, that he touches me, said the young woman, taking the hand of William and placed it on her breast, that he lets me touch him, she continued slipping one hand on his crotch to close her fingers over there feeling he was already receptive to her attentions.

-You are not ... in your normal state , William muttered breathlessly.

-No, I am completely drunk, she says laughing, but I need to regain passion William, YOUR passion.

-Julia, I respect you and our love is stronger than that.

-Make love does not mean we do not respect us more, and I love you William, as I have always loved you, and as I will until my last breath. I respect you, but I want to be yours, totally yours. I want to be yours, and you're mine.

She did not answer and she left his knees suddenly without waiting for an answer from him. She took the way to their bedroom without looking back. He watched silently from the confused mind. His body screamed at him to catch up, to press her against the wall and make love there, without any form of affection, just give her what she asked. But his mind was telling him that all this was not normal. He knew too well his wife to know that something was down there. He hesitated, long minutes, before sighing and finally get up to go to her. Still naked, Julia was on the bed, lying down, eyes closed. He just looked at her before coming to her to sit beside her. He stroked her cheek and she finally looked.

-Tell me what's going on, William whispered.

-How do you want me to give you a child if you do not make love to me William?

-I do not ask you, and you do not ... can not.

-I still want to try. I want to believe it even if it's impossible. I want to bring you a son or a daughter. But I think that you, you do not want.

-Do not say this, shot William, I'm dying to make you a child but I do not want to lose you for that. I accepted the fact that you can not give me.

-Me neither, replied Julia, I did not accept William.

She sat next to encircle his neck with her arms. Then she kissed him again, slowly untying the knot of his tie without leaving his mouth. He slipped a hand behind her back to caress her soft skin along her spine, then he lay down on the bed again.

-I want you, William whispered on her lips and eyes closed feeling the hand of Julia on his swollen member.

-So take me, Julia sighed in his ear, take me William.

She continued her caresses and with a grunt of satisfaction, William plunged his face into her chest to give her his sweetest favors. Slowly, he continued his progression, feeling his loving wife of desire in him. He reached her femininity he regarded as a precious treasure. Julia reared by closing the eyes, one hand in her husband's hair. She smiles. The passion is not extinguished, she was sure.

 _END_


End file.
